Through a Mist of Memories
by Areyasha
Summary: Mirai Trunks goes back to the past once more, Cell has been defeated many years ago and though the Earthlings can live in peace, Trunks can not. He has come back for what he had left in this timeline, but she doesnt seem to remember him at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hiya all! This is my first fan-fiction, so hope you like it! I just want to say that the first chapter might be a little confusing and mysterious, but that's on purpose.. all will be explained in the progress! Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, except Renai!

**

**Through a Mist of Memories**

_Prologue_

_In a bright flash the trees lid up, for a moment it seemed like midday, then the darkness took over again. The black velvet sky that covered the forest was decorated with tiny diamonds, flickering like candles in a sigh of wind. In the light of the semi-full moon, a shadow fell over the tall grass. A dark figure stepped out of a strange sphere looking object. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, it gave him a dangerous look. There was a certain air about his appearance, something strange… He walked away from the sphere and stepped into the rays of moonlight that shined through the branches. A gust of wind made him tense up as he leaned forward, his hair dancing wildly along his head and shoulders. His appearance was not completely visible; he was still partly covered in the shadows of the trees._

_The wind calmed down again and the sound of rustling trees stopped, his lips curled into a smile as he moved further away from his sphere._

"_Honey, I'm home…" He mocked, "did you miss me?" __He bent through his knees a little, then he suddenly lifted up into the air quicker than the blink of an eye and he disappeared in the night…_

**Chapter I**"**In the black velvet night..."**

It was a clear night with many stars and even though the moon was half-full, it still shined as bright as ever. From the borders of the main city, a soft singing sounded, it came from a young girl that was standing on a white concrete balcony. She looked pale, her skin was almost see-through, but her voice was steady…

"Far beyond the silver moon

The fairies dance 'till noon

Their eyes like stars they shine

They're always fine"

"Far beyond the silver moon

There's life in every spoon

So a girl as small as you

Can live there too!"

She abruptly stopped singing and let out a long sigh, her eyes gazed upon the many trees in front of her. The old forest had always fascinated her, but she never once dared to enter it. It was told that the most furious creatures roamed free there; once you would go you would never return…

'It's not that I'm scared,' she convinced herself, 'I'm just being careful, that's all.'

A sudden bright flash rudely interrupted her thoughts; it came from inside the forest…

"Oh my, what was that?" A perky voice sounded behind her, she turned around and smiled at the lady in front of her. "Don't worry, Mrs. Briefs, it's nothing to worry about."

"No, Renai, I think curious is a better word for it." Mrs. Briefs winked at her and left the balcony, leaving a slightly confused girl behind.

Suddenly it hit her, 'Mrs. Briefs is right, curiosity killed the cat, I know that. But I am not a cat!' She ran inside her room, grabbed her red, leather jacket from the chair next to her bed and left the house. She dashed through the front door and sprinted towards the luring trees, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She hesitated when she reached the borders of the forest, then she regained her courage and entered…

It wasn't very long before she reached a small open spot in the forest. Just as she was about to step out of the bushes, she noticed a tall man standing at the edge of the open spot. He was awfully close to her, his face only a few inches away from her. She studied his features, he was terribly handsome, no doubt about that. He had long, dark purple hair that hung over his shoulders, and sharp blue eyes, hidden below thick eyebrows, the same colour as his hair. He was overwhelming, manly... Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but blush a wee bit, here she was, hiding in the bushes in the middle of the night and staring at a strange, handsome man. 'Who is he? No, more importantly, what is he doing here?'

She was about to move closer when he suddenly shoot up into the sky and disappeared before she even realised it.

"Wh-what?" She managed to bring out, "did he just fly?" She jumped out of her hiding place and searched near the spot where the stranger had been standing just a second ago. There was no proof that he'd ever had been there at all. Disappointed and excited at the same time she was about to head back when something odd caught her eye… a strange looking object, it seemed like a large sphere. She slowly walked up to it and started circling around it, trying to figure out what it exactly was. She discovered a yellow button and without thinking much she pressed it. The sphere started vibrating and beeping loudly, she covered up her ears but just as she did a door appeared in the sphere and opened. Renai tried to dodge it, since it opened to the outside, but couldn't evade it in time, the heavily iron door landed right on her leg. Her eyes almost popped out of her head and she let out a long, agonizing scream, then she fainted…

When she woke up, fluttering her eyes, she thought it was all a dream, but then she felt the dreadful pain in her right leg, and she knew it wasn't…

"Where am I?" She wondered, her vision was still blurry. She was lying on something soft, and she couldn't feel the wind anymore, 'I have to be inside… somewhere…'

"I'm glad you're awake." A gentle voice, definitely male, sounded beside her, she turned her head. Her vision slowly came back and she discovered she was inside the sphere, together with the purple headed stranger.

She rose from her bed, trying to ignore the continuing pain in her leg, but she couldn't help but bite her lip. He was there, next to her, in an instant, holding and softly pushing her down on the bed.

"Don't force yourself, girl, your leg is injured, please lay still."

"Renai," she panted, somehow she was sweating like an otter, it was certain that her leg wasn't doing very well if it made her body temperature rise.

"Excuse me," the man looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"My name- is – Renai," she managed to bring out, before she drifted off again.

He smiled sweetly at her, stroked her hair and said softly, "I know…"

**

**Author's note: **Ohh cliffhanger, how is it possible that he knows her name? And I wonder who the purple headed guy is, I guess we know ;). Please Review!!

~Areyasha


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hi again, I hope you liked the prologue and the first chapter, things will get even better and soon you will understand the mysterious parts a bit more! Have fun!

**Chapter II"****Covered Past"**

"Wow, you must have been really tired, since you slept until the morning." His voice echoed through the sphere as Renai fluttered her eyes and rose a little from the bed. Even though it was early in the morning, already they were bathing in warm golden sunlight. She could feel a slight, warm breeze caress her cheek and softly move her ginger curls.

"M-morning?" She stuttered, "what do you m-…" Suddenly she was completely awake, she jumped out of the bed. "Oh my gosh, it's MORNING?!"

But that wasn't really smart of her; her leg was still injured… It was like someone stabbed a sharp blade through her lower leg… She lost her balance and would have hit the ground if the purple-haired stranger did not catch her. With one arm against her back and one arm under her knees he caught her nicely and lifted her up like she was as light as a feather.

"What have I got to do with you, ey?" He grimaced at her, which made her look the other way and blush.

'How come he can act so familiar around me,' she wondered, 'it's like he knows me.'

Suddenly his face was really close to hers, she tried to get away from his grip, but it only make him hold her tighter.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She managed to ask him, she felt a bit uncomfortable when he was staring into her eyes so intensely.

"What's wrong, Renai? You don't like it when I come so close to you?" His voice was soft and tempting, his face less than an inch away from hers…

"Why…?" She started the question, but she couldn't finish it, he harshly pressed his lips upon hers and silenced her…

All the thoughts seemed to vanish from her mind… Her heart was beating faster and faster, she could hear it echo between her ears. If it would beat any louder, he would hear it as well.

But the kiss… oh that sweet… kiss…

First she was shocked, surprised… overwhelmed… then… then he slowly parted her lips with his tongue and entered her soft, warm mouth. She melted, in his strong arms.

It did not last long, as abrupt as he started the kiss, so sudden it ended.

"Come," he said firmly, "let me take you back to Capsule Corps, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs must be worried about you." Without waiting for a reply he carried her outside the sphere and flew with her into the air, back to where she lived.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "wait a minute!" She struggled, trying to get free… then she realised that she was about a mile above the ground… and she gave up.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He suddenly asked her, "you really don't remember anything at all?" He did not look at her once, he looked forward…

"Understand what?" She asked in return.

"What do you think?"

"What I think? I think I have no idea what the hell you are talking about… Heck, I don't even know who you are! You appear in the forest, you drag me in a strange sphere, after it injured me… Then you suddenly kiss me…" She paused a moment after saying that… "Then you drag me into the air and just plan on dumping me back home. You even know where I live and with who! Who _are _you?"

He grinned, "now we're talking." He stopped and they were hanging in the air now. "All this time and you never even bothered to ask me what my name was," he winked at her.

"Yeah but… oh…" She was silent for a moment than she actually felt a bit ashamed.

"I-I guess I didn't, no… I'm sorry that's rude of me."

"Yet you are not a rude girl… So the only reason I can think of, for you to not ask me my name… Is that you already know it!"

She looked at him with big eyes, 'that's it…' she thought, 'this guy is a complete nutter.'

She placed her hands on her cheeks, 'oh my, what have I gotten into?' "I'm being kidnapped by a handsome, insane… purple-haired… psycho who thinks he knows me! Oh and he know stuff about me… is he also a stalker?"

Without realizing it she said her last sentences out loud. The man burst into laughing and started moving forward again. "You sure are a funny girl, so energetic. I guess you haven't changed in that way…"

"Did I?" She looked at him with big eyes, he nodded… "Oh my…"

"Don't fret, Renai, I can take a joke. I guess I have been pulling your leg long enough now. The left one that is…" He laughed at his joke as they landed in front of the gigantic Capsule Corps building.

"Wow,' he exclaimed, "this place hasn't changed a bit!"

"What do you mean," she looked at him sternly, "pulling my leg? Will you please tell me what is going on now?"

He was about to speak up when a familiar voice sounded behind them. Renai quickly turned around, only to be greeted by a very happy Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh my dearie, finally! There you are, I'm glad you are okay!" Then she noticed the tall man that stood next to her and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my, what a handsome young fellow! Gee… I better put on some…tea." She turned around and wiggled back inside the house that was next to the building.

Renai watched her leave, her thoughts were racing, she desperately tried to place the pieces of this very difficult and confusing puzzle together. But the puzzle was incomplete, there were many pieces missing! She needed answers, and quickly before her mind would burst. She turned around again, "so will you finally tell me your na…name?" She looked around but there was no sign of the strange man…

"You bastard!" She shouted, "damn you…" He just left… without saying anything. With a face red from anger she marched after Mrs. Briefs, back inside her house.

A few feet away, just out of sight, the young man was hiding. On his face a smirk appeared, it was fun seeing her struggle like this, it was so fun joking around with her. Still, in some way it hurt him that she really did not seem to remember him at all.

It was time that he got down to business; he did not come here to joke around.

He would make preparations, and then he would face her, dead serious did time. If she was too afraid to dig up her memories, is she was too scared to face the truth herself, then he had to help her. There was no way he would let her slip through his fingers again.

It was time that he lifted the dusty blanket of forgetfulness, and to reveal the truthful past to Renai Asuki.

**

**Note: **Hope you liked chapter 2! Chapter three will be up really soon, im on a drift here! Hehe

Please review!!

~Areyasha


	3. Chapter 3

******

**Chapter III"****Emeralds and sapphires"**

_"She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of __cloudness climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."_

_-Lord Byron_

'In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life.' Renai was once again standing outside on her balcony, gazing upon the many stars, whilst deep in thoughts.

'Purple-haired stranger, with sapphire eyes, who are you? In my mind I keep wondering, who you are and what you want. But in my heart it seems like I know all the answers…'

She closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to think back, she dug deeper and deeper in the depths of her memories. But it was like chasing a rainbow, it was there but always out of reach, no matter how hard and long you chase it.

She thought back, relived the kiss they shared, recalling the feeling it gave her. Suddenly a memory popped up, like a thunderstruck it hit her…

She was there again, 5 years ago, a young girl, 15 years old. She was a happy child, her parents were still alive and the three of them lived together in a gigantic mansion. But her life was about to change dramatically, her happy careless existence was about to crumble like a sandcastle, fate would crush it like a hungry wave…

_***Flashback***_

_The girl was sitting in front of the television, waiting eagerly for the show to start. She wasn't home alone, there were butlers and maids and other servants. Her parents weren't home, they were out a lot, yet they always could find some free time for their daughter._

_She was waiting, it was about to start, the new movie her father and mother were playing in; 'Walking in Beauty,' a dramatic love story. Her parents had the so called leading roles._

_The movie started with a classic song and black and white images, names and parts flashed over the screen. The title appeared but suddenly everything turned black… She just yelled to one of the butlers, that there was something wrong with the TV when the view returned, this time it was not the movie, but a strange looking creature. He was definitely not human, or at least it was a very good disguise. She yelled to the staff, a maid and two butlers immediately showed up behind her. The four of them stared at the television screen. _

_The creature had a sort of green helmet up, divided in two parts, covered in black spots. The top of his head was shining; his face was white with purple and gold on the side. He had a mean expression on his face, his body was muscular. _

_His voice sounded civilised, but there was a dark undertone hidden in his words. He spoke with sarcasm as he explained about a Martial Art Tournament… _

_As a demonstration of his powers, he started to blast up the tower that broadcasted the news and television programme__s. The last thing they heard was a desperate cry and a long, echoing laughter, than everything turned black again._

_They tried to fix the television, but even though the power was on, there were no images at all visible. Not long after tha,t one of the butlers bashed through the living room door, his face red and sweaty, and a phone in his hand. _

"_Mrs. Asuki," he panted, "it's… your parents… they were…"_

_Renai immediately jumped up and ran towards the butler, "they were what, Jave?" _

"_The accident, the monster, television, blown up, people, parents…"_

"_What are you talking about, Jave, I don't understand a word of it!"_

"_Your parents were inside the television broadcast tower, watching their movie when that monster Cell appeared and blasted everything to smithereens… There are no survivors…"_

"_My parents… are… dead…?" Renai stepped back slowly, her hand grabbing on to her chest, as if that could save her heart from breaking. But it was too late, fate had brutally swept away her peaceful life, she would never be the same again… She turned around and ran through the long halls, through the many rooms and corridors that now seemed bigger and emptier than ever before…_

_***End flashback***_

She was on her knees, once again pressing her hands against her heart. Tears were flowing on her cheeks and dripped onto her knees.

"Mom," she whispered, "dad…" Her leg was beginning to hurt more, but no physical pain could hurt as much, as the feeling inside her heart…

Her life since then had been blurry, vague… All that she remembered was that she ran out after the terrible news, and that the dark night swallowed her.

Somehow she remembered that someone found her and took her to a safe place, he was like a handsome guardian angel. When she woke up she was here, in Capsule Corp, with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and their daughter, Bulma. They took care of her like she was family and she never really left. She did visit her house, but since her parents weren't alive anymore to take care of everything, the house was sold and the butlers and maids left, to find other jobs. She wasn't old enough to own it, or the fortune her parents left her.

"If you go on like that, your leg will never fully recover." A familiar voice told her.

She looked up and saw that it was him, her mysterious saviour! She tried to stand up but her leg wasn't strong enough to stand on, it took her all her focus to try and keep her balance.

Of course he was there, in less then a second, holding her tightly, his body warmth surrounded her, together with his smell.

He looked into her eyes, wiping her tears with his thumb. She tried to look away, but she couldn't, she was lost in his sapphire eyes, they lured her in.

"Why," she whispered emotionally, "why are you always showing up, when I'm feeling so helpless…It's not fair."

"Why?" He repeated, "why? You ask me?" He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head a little, "because your happiness is essential to my own." With these words he crossed the distance between them, his nose close to hers, their foreheads touching.

"No," she weakly protested, when he was about to kiss her, "no…" She tried to push him away, but somehow she couldn't find the strength.

"No?" He asked her, "are you sure?"

"I… I don't know you… I don't kiss strangers…"

"But I am not a stranger," he whispered sensually in her ear, "you know me…"

"I don't remember…" She defended herself, "that's practically the same."

"Then I'll make you remember," this time he sounded a little angry, he placed his hand in her neck and captured her mouth cleverly. First his kiss was hard, angry, greedy… Then it became deeper, more passionate, giving… She couldn't think anymore, there was no pain in this kiss of eternity, this blissful moment… There were just two bodies, one soul…

"Oh Trunks…" She moaned, through the passionate kisses.

He opened his eyes, for a moment his muscles tensed, but she did not realize what she had just said, so he let it pass. But he could not ignore the joy in his heart; she had remembered his name… A sparkle of hope appeared inside his heart. Soon she would open her beautiful emerald eyes and see the truth…

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

**Chapter IV"****Memories in dust"**

_"We do not remember days _

_we remember moments _

_~Cesare Pavese_

"Bulma and Vegeta are coming back?!" Renai exclaimed happily, "that's great news! I haven't seen little Trunks in ages, he must be so big now!"

Mr. Briefs nodded, "they tried sending us photo's but that didn't work somehow… I guess it's because there about 2 months away." He chuckled… then he paused, he seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Oh, how silly of me, I never thought about that!" He immediately turned around, "I'm in the lab if you need me, I just got a great idea for a new invention for Capsule Corps!" He disappeared, heading towards his lab.

Mrs. Briefs smiled lovingly, "I guess it's his way of preparing for their return, it has been quite a while indeed."

Renai started calculating; she was now 20 years old. When her parents died she was 15, and that was the same age when she started living here…

_***Flashback***_

"_Girl, can you hear me?" A concerned voice entered her mind, yet she still floated in complete nothingness. She could feel someone was pressing a cold towel against her forehead, and covering her body… But somehow she didn't know if her eyes were open or closed, she couldn't even see if the colour around her was black or white. It was just nothing._

_There were more voices, female and male. They tried to wake her up, and she could feel and hear them doing so, but she could not respond, she could not move. _

'_What happened to me?' She wondered, 'I don't remember anything except…' Her parents, she could remember them clearly, how her mother used to practice lines with her. Her sweet perfume, she always smelled like lilies. And her father, his beautiful deep voice that told her many stories and sang her many songs. They were almost like a dream now, so real and yet so perfect… But deep inside she knew that when she would wake up, they would be gone…_

_She had no idea how it happened, but suddenly she snapped out of it and woke up. At first she was so diso__rientated that all she could see were blurry faces, then she slowly came back to her senses. She could see people looking at her, sitting around the bed, she never saw them before. There was a bald guy sitting at her feet, he had six dots on his forehead, he was rather small. Next to him stood a taller man, with short black hair and scars on his face, he was quite handsome. On her right stood a woman with minty blue/green hair and a pretty and friendly face, she had a baby in her arms with light purple hair and blue eyes. On her left she saw another tall guy, muscular, with funny black hair and a very friendly face._

'_Who are these people?' She asked silently, 'they look so… unusual.'_

"_I'm glad your awake," the blue-haired woman with the baby spoke, "we were worried you'd be in a coma or something."_

"_You sleep vaster than Goku after his standard 10 bowls of rice." It was the small bald guy that had spoken, he chuckled. _

"_Hey, I don't always fall asleep after I eat, Krillin!" The funny-haired guy responded offensively. A little silence occurred, and then they both laughed loudly. _

"_Excuse me," Renai softly interrupted the laughter, "but could you tell me who you are, and where I am?" 'And what happened to me,' she thought after that. _

"_Oh, how rude of us," the blue-haired woman said, "I am Bulma, and this is my son, Trunks." She pushed the baby into Renai her arms, he immediately started pulling her hair. _

"_Gaaaa!" He cheered happily, Renai couldn't help but adore him immediately. She stroke his hair and he smiled. _

"_The__ tiny bald guy over here," continued Bulma, followed by a "hey!" from the person in question, "is Krillin." _

_Krillin gave Bulma an angry look, then he nodded to Renai, "nice to meet you."_

"_That guy next to him is Yamcha, and the big guy over there is Goku." The guys bowed to her in respect and she nodded to them, she couldn't do much more whilst lying in bed. _

"_Nice to meet you all, my name is Renai Asuki, thank you for your hospitality…"_

"_It's not me you should thank, it's T-…" But before Goku could finish sentence Bulma interrupted him quickly. _

"_Eh hehehe," she laughed, giving Goku a look of warning, "Goku is just being modest. He found you outside near the forest and took you here, to Capsule Corps."_

"_Capsule Corps?" Renai repeated, "that big company? Wow!" _

"_I'm glad that you're okay," Goku smiled at her, "unfortunately we can't stay much longer, since we have a tournament to win!"_

"_And a monster to destroy!" Yamcha added. They bowed at her one last time and then the three men left the room, leaving Bulma, Trunks and Renai behind._

"_Trounament?" Renai echoed, "do they mean…?"_

_Bulma nodded, "yep, the Martial Arts Tournament, held by Perfect Cell."_

"_You mean they are gonna take place in that? But he is a monster!"_

"_It's nothing those guys can't handle, I'm sure of that." Bulma assured her._

"_You don't understand…" Renai said in a dreary voice, "he killed my parents…"_

_Renai started crying unstoppably and was being comforted by Bulma, even little Trunks stopped pulling her hair and looked at her with big eyes. _

_She visited her house later that day, but the household had already left and there was a big FOR SALE sign on one of the windows. She couldn't believe her eyes, her house, her family, her life… Everything was taken from her… _

_Bulma, who had accompanied her, immediately ran towards the girl and held her tight. "Don't worry, Renai. I know a lot of terrible things happened to you, that you didn't deserve, but things will be better, believe me. I've seen it happen a lot, the end of the world… But every time it somehow turned out alright, you just gotta have faith!"_

"_How can I have faith?" She cried, "my parents are dead, my house is sold, I'm twelve years and I don't have a family, or a home!"_

"_There, there now," Bulma hushed, "cry as much as you want, you have all the right. But don't worry about anything now, Renai. You can live with me and my parents, I am sure they would love another person being there, especially a lovely girl like you!"_

_Renai looked up at Bulma, through her tears, "you- you really mean that?" She sobbed._

_Bulma nodded, "absolutely, Renai! From now on, Capsule Corps will be your home, and the Briefs will be your family. My friends are your friends, come on!" _

_They walked back towards Bulma her helicopter, hopped in and flew back to Capsule Corps, back to Renai her new home…_

_***End flashback***_

Renai snapped out of her thoughts when the phone rang, Mrs. Briefs was in the kitchen and Mr. Briefs in his lab, so Renai picked up the phone. "Good afternoon, Capsule Corps, this is Renai speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Renai! Wow, you almost sounded like Bulma there."

"Hey Krillin, how are you?"

"Well, as good as it gets with a fiery wife and an energetic daughter," he laughed loudly.

'Yep, that's Krillin alright, hasn't changed a bit.' She thought to herself, laughing quietly.

"Was there something you needed to ask?" Renai asked him politely.

"Yeah, actually. You know, it's gonna be Marron her birthday tomorrow, she will turn four years old. And 18 and I thought that it would be nice to give a big party, everyone together again, ya know?"

"Oh, that sounds great, Krillin! Count me in! I will warn the others about it."

"Great, thanks a lot Renai. Oh, by the way, any news from Bulma yet?"

"Yes, actually. They're on their way home. They were able to clearly communicate with us since they just arrived in our solar system. They should be here in week or so."

"You think I should postpone the party, so they can join?"

"Yeah, we could turn it into a birthday and welcome home party, with a ball and music and food and everything!"

"Well… I hate to spoil your fun, kid, but that sounds rather expensive."

"Oh Krillin, I am sure Capsule Corps will finance it."

"Oh right, haven't thought about that, good idea." He chuckled. "I'll tell it to Marron and 18 and we will make arrangements, together with your help of course."

"Excellent, I can't wait!"

"Take care Renai, say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs from me, will ya?"

"Will do, Krillin, see you soon!"

She put down the phone and immediately went to find Mrs. Briefs, together they went to Mr. Briefs in his lab and talked about the party. Of course they both approved of it.

"Now first things first," Renai thought out loud, "I need to buy the perfect dress…"

She jumped in one of Capsule Corps flying cars and drove to the heart of the city.

It was crowded for a weekday, and there were so many shops! She hopped from store to store, boutique to boutique, mall to mall, but everywhere she went, the dresses just weren't right.

"Oh man, bummer," she sighed, "I guess I am never going to find the perfect dress."

She was about to give up when something caught her attention, "oh…my…gawd!" She exclaimed, looking at the dress in the window of a fancy looking store she hadn't seen before. "That dress is perfect, I HAVE to try it on!" She quickly run into the store and asked the shopkeeper if she could try on the dress, the lady took the dress from the mannequin and handed it to Renai.

A few minutes later she walked out of her dressing room and headed towards the mirrors, there was one in front of her, one on the side and one behind her, so she could see all her sides.

"It really suits you," she shopkeeper said smoothly, "you look like a princess."

Renai couldn't agree more, the dress was divine! It was strapless, the base colour was lavender, but there was dark purple silk around it, just under her breasts, it didn't completely cover all the lavender. The dress ended above her knees. "I'll take it!" She yelled happily.

She got back into her own clothes and headed towards the registry, only to find out that she hadn't enough money with her.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I finally find the perfect dress, and I can't afford it? That's hilarious."

"I'll pay for it," it sounded next to her. He popped up out of nowhere, bought the dress and guided Renai back outside where he gave her the bag with the dress inside.

"There you go, love, it does look divine on you!"

She had been so surprised by purple-hair's appearance, and then by the fact that he bought her dress, that she couldn't immediately respond.

"How come you keep popping out of nowhere!" She scold him.

"It's not very nice to be yelling at the man that just bought you such an expensive dress."

"I never asked for you to buy it!" She yelled.

"But you didn't stop me either." He answered smartly, a smirk visible on his handsome face.

"You surprised me, that's all!" She defended herself.

"Hm, I though you'd be a little more grateful, but I guess you're not really good at saying thank you." He sounded hurt, and she immediately regretted her reactions.

'Why do I have to shout at him all the time, I don't know why but he just makes me so… emotional…' She sighed deeply and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "thank you for buying me this dress, I will pay you back though!"

He turned around and gave her a dreary smile, "don't bother, Renai, it's okay…"

"Eh?" She looked at him with confusion.

"It won't work, I can see that now… If you keep jumping into a defence, there's no way I can ever reach you…"

"What are you talking about?" She felt uneasy.

"You very well know what I am talking about, Renai." He held her by her shoulders and looked at her with piercing eyes, "you locked away your past and closed the door to your heart at the same time. You want to love, but you forgotten how…"

"That is… not true!" She cried out, "who are you to say such things!"

"Damn it Renai, stop being ignorant! Take of that blindfold and accept the past! Trying to forget it because it's too painful, isn't the way to deal with it!"

"You… I…" Her voice broke and she couldn't hold her tears back any longer… "I hate you…" She whispered, she turned around and ran away, dropping her bag at his feet in her hurry.

"Oh, Renai," Trunks sighed, "when did it ever started to be so complicated?"

He grabbed the bag, swiped the dirt off and flew away…


	5. Chapter 5

**

**Chapter V"Our Farewell"**

Trunks scouted the city, 'now where did she go? She's pretty fast for a girl…' He didn't mean to yell at her, but somehow she just winded him up. He just wanted to grab her, hold her closely and kiss her. He wanted to be with her, in every possible way. But she kept this distance between them, it hurt him and it hurt her as well, he could see it in her eyes. His heart yearned for her, and he was about to lose control if it would go on like this a little longer.

He spotted her, she was sitting on a bench, behind a few big oaks. He softly landed in front of her and put the bag with the dress on the bench beside her. She didn't look up at him.

"You dropped your bag…" He started, but when she didn't responded he sat down next to her. "Renai…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She suddenly yelled at him. She was standing up now, waving her fist at him.

"I can't leave you alone when you're crying!" He was standing up again.

"You're the one that keeps making me cry!" She wanted to hit him with her fist but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Why do you think that is?" He asked her.

She couldn't help but blush a little, being so close to him… "Because of the mean things you say!"

"No, Renai." He lifted her head and forced her to look at him. His blue eyes were flickering intensely. "It's because I am right…"

"I…" She couldn't say anything anymore, he was right…

"Renai, I know that you still remember me. I heard you whisper my name, when we were kissing on the balcony…" Renai's heart skipped a beat and Trunks could feel her tense up in his arms. "It made me feel fantastic, I was so happy that you hadn't forgotten about me, it gave me hope again."

"I can't recall saying that."

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Trunks was desperate, "why won't you accept the past, why do you keep repressing your memories!" He started shaking her by her shoulders, desperately trying to make her come back to her senses. "There was something special between us, Renai. Don't tell me you have forgotten. Why did you forget about me?" He stopped shaking her, tears were now appearing in his eyes. Renai was silent, she looked down, at the ground. But suddenly she looked up at him, her eyes were still moist.

"Because you left me!" She shouted emotionally, her tears flowing uncontrollably.

"Wh-what?" Trunks took a step toward her, but she moved away from him. She seemed to be surprised by what she just said as much as he was. She remembered, somehow everything she had bottled up for years came up…

"You left me, Trunks! Five years ago my parents were killed and I lost my house. If it wasn't for Bulma and the others, I wouldn't be the person who I am today. I thought that now that I had a new family, my life would never be a mess again. It couldn't go wrong!"

"Oh Renai…" Trunks whispered.

"You were there too, you helped defeating that horrible Cell, the murderer of my parents! And you never came to see me! I looked up to you! I believed you when you say you would come back for me as soon as possible… I though you were so handsome, strong, mature… I was just a twelve year old girl…"

"You weren't in my eyes, Renai… You never were…"

"That's where it went wrong, Trunks… You saw me as a woman, but I was a kid. My heart barely survived the loss of mom and dad when it started beating louder for you. But then you left me, and I never saw you back…"

"I told you that I had to go back to my own dimension… To save the people there!"

"How could I understand that, at that time? In my eyes, you were just another person that I cared about, that disappeared from my life. I couldn't deal with it, it was too much… So I decided to forget about it, and locked my heart away… So I wouldn't ever have to feel that pain again!"

"You can't live like that! It would make you only half alive!"

"I don't care, if it wasn't for the Briefs I'd rather be dead!"

"Don't say silly things like that, Renai…" Trunks reached out for her but she turned away from him.

"No, Trunks, don't touch me." Her voice was trembling, "will you please just leave me alone. Not just for now, but forever. I don't ever want to see you again, I want to continue forgetting… Leave my life, go back to you dimension and leave me alone!" She ran away from him again, but this time he didn't chase her.

He sunk down on the bench, his left hand on the bag that was still lying on the same spot as where he had left it.

'Because you left me!' Her words echoed through his mind… 'That's where it went wrong, Trunks… You saw me as a woman, but I was just a kid.'

Was it true? He had never realized how she would deal with it, to him it were definitely eight long years, but he just couldn't forget about her. He tried to relive the time they spent together, the first time they had met it was accidently. He was 17 at that time, and he was on an important mission to give an anti-virus to Goku. Bulma send him to the past, so he could hopefully alter the future! But his first attempt made him end up at the wrong place, near a forest…

_***Flashback***_

_Trunks hopped out of his time-machine and took a look around only to realize that he was at the wrong place. He was about to step back into his machine when he heard a desperate cry for help. He tried to ignore it, there was no time for side-missions, he went back behind the control-panel, ready to go to the right location this time. Somehow he couldn't, it just wasn't in his nature to ignore cries of help, he changed his mind and stepped out once again. _

_The cry came from North-west, he flew up and tried to spot the person in need. After only a short moment he discovered a girl in need, she was being chased by bandits. She was desperately trying to keep them off her, by running as fast as she could. But she was getting tired, and the bandits were closing in on her… She looked back over her shoulder, trying to see how close they were, so she didn't pay enough attention to where she was walking. She tripped over the root of a big maple tree and hit the ground hard. The bandits quickly surrounded her._

"_There's no way to go now, Missy. It's been a fun game of cat and mouse, but it's over now." The ugliest one of the lot, with a rough black beard, a crooked nose and small, dark eyes, grabbed her skirt and shirt and ripped them off her. _

"_A little young, not close to a woman… But you're sure a beauty" He grinned evilly and his mates started laughing along. _

_He was about to press his disgusting lips on hers when suddenly froze for a second and fell down on the girl. She screamed loudly, and one of the bandits yelled: "Get him, he's killed the boss!" It was Trunks, he had quickly showed up and stabbed the boss through his chest. After that he took care of the other three bandits, his sword clashed them to bits. _

_The girl tried to shove the dead bandit off her body, but he was to heavy. Suddenly he seemed to move on his own, and she let out a small cry, then she realized it was the strange boy with the sword that threw him off her._

"_Are you okay, Miss?" He asked her, and helped her stand up._

"_Y-yes," the girl stuttered, "thank you for rescuing me from those creeps!"_

"_No problem…" He wanted to turn away from her and return to his ship, but he couldn't move! He was looking into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, they were like emeralds, hidden behind long, dark eyelashes. The girl must have been about twelve, but he couldn't care, in her eyes he saw something beautiful, she was enchanting._

"_I'm Trunks," he whispered softly._

"_Renai."_

"_I think…" He carefully started, "…that I just fell in love with you…"_

_She nodded, "I think I did so to, with you…"_

_He stretched out his hand and touched her cheek, she closed her eyes, then he slowly pressed his lips on hers…_

_***End flashback***_

Somehow they had fallen in love the moment they first laid eyes on each other. After the kiss they shared he realized he hadn't much time to meet Goku and the others, and he had to beat Frieza and King Cold as well! He told Renai that he had something really important to do, and that he only landed here by accident. She seemed to understand, and let him go after he promised her that he would be back. At that time he wasn't at all thinking about the reality of that promise.

However he did return, after he beat Frieza and King Cold, talking with the other Z-warrior, meeting Goku and giving him the antidote. He said goodbye to everyone and left, but he didn't yet went back to his own dimension. He went looking for Renai, and when he found her he tried to explain to her that he had to leave. She asked him if he couldn't at least spend the day with her, and so he did. He stayed until the evening started. He went to the beach with her and took her out for lunch. They had a great time together, even though they hardly knew each other and even though Trunks was five years older. Then the sun started to set, and it was time for Trunks to say his farewell.

_***Flashback***_

"_I don't know why, Renai, but it feels like I've known you all my life…"_

"_I feel the same, Trunks."_

"_I know it's not right, because of our age difference." She nodded in agreement. "But I can't help how I feel." She hugged him and they kissed each other once again._

"_I have to return to my own dimension, the androids are destroying my home town even more as we speak." _

_Renai nodded again, "and you have to go, I will wait for you…"_

"_I am not sure how long it will take, but I will promise I will be back soon!"_

_After one last, long kiss, Trunks went inside the time-machine, it flew up and he waved at her one last time, then he disappeared. _

_***End flashback***_

She thought he had never come back in those eight years, but he had. After three years he had returned, by that time Bulma had baby Trunks.

He then trained twice with Vegeta in the Time Chamber, at Kami's Lookout, one day training in the Time Chamber is equal to a year. So by that time he was 22, while Renai was 15. His visit wasn't for pleasure, and his mind wasn't on love at all. Of course he hadn't forgotten about her, he just needed to focus on fighting Perfect Cell. He got killed, but luckily the Z-warriors had wished him back to life. After that he quickly returned to his own dimension, and he was able to defeat the androids with ease. Yet he had to help rebuild the city and make sure everything was okay again. His mother had caught a strange disease though, so he just couldn't leave yet. When she finally got better and he returned, two years had passed since then. Yet something had gone wrong with the time-travelling, he ended up in the right dimension, but three years too late. Renai was now 20 years old, only four years younger then Trunks. Maybe it was better that way, since there wasn't that big of an age difference anymore, but Renai had thought that he had left her. After all, eight years was an awful long time if you were waiting for the one you loved that you had only seen one day…

He jumped up from the bench, he had to do something! He had to explain the situation to Renai somehow… But first thing's first, he had to give her this beautiful dress back! He held on closely to the bag and flew towards Capsule Corps.

**


	6. Chapter 6

**

**Chapter VI"The Satin Dress"**

"_Where's the man that could ease the heart_

_like a satin gown?"_

_~Dorothy Parker_

The following week was crazy; Renai had never been this busy in her entire life. Together with Mrs. Briefs, Krillin and 18 she made preparations for the big party. There was food to buy and drinks, decorations and music. They had to write and send out invitations to their friends and make up a theme. They all decided that a masked ball was too overdone, a lot of people did it. It had to be something new, something magical. They knew that Marron loved fairytales but that would come closer to a costume party. Finally they decided something in between; a nocturnal ball, magical, enchanting, like a full moon. You could dress up in clothes that looked magical, in colours of the night; dark blue, purple, black or silver.

They used one of Capsule Corps biggest rooms, and decorated it with dark marine blue paper. Little lamps where hid on the walls and ceiling, that would shine like stars in the night. But the day before the return of Bulma, Vegeta and little Trunks and before the party, Renai realized that there was still one important thing missing: her dress! In the busy uproar she had completely forgotten about it. She had only one day to find a new dress that matched the ball's theme and that was cheap enough for her to buy. She was near tears when Mrs. Briefs told her that the shops were closed today.

There were a few alternative options left, but only because she had no other choice.

1: she could borrow a dress from Bulma and hope it would fit.

2: she could make a dress and hope it would be finished in time.

3: she could not go to the ball and hope no one would miss her.

But number 2 and number 3 where out of the question, she didn't have the right materials to make a dress and she definitely wanted to go to the ball. But Bulma had only one dress that fit the description and she needed it herself.

She grabbed her hair and groaned, "oh, I don't have another choice!" She sighed deeply, "I have to find Trunks and ask for my lavender dress, and hope that he still has it."

'It's the only way,' she tried to convince herself, 'it's not that I use it as an excuse to see him.' She hung her head and sweat drops appeared on her forehead, 'oh great, I forgot. I told him I never wanted to see him! I can't just walk up to him, saying thanks for the dress, can I have it back? And then walk away again…'

"Aaarrghh! Why is it so complicated?" She was out on her balcony again, her favourite spot when she was frustrated. She scanned the area (including the air) for a sign of Trunks, but he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but quickly repressed that feeling. She stepped forward and leaned on the railing. "Oh, I wish I had that dress back… I guess I can't go to the ball then, I mean… Rules are rules…" She sighed deeply, "I better help Mrs. Briefs with the snacks for tomorrow night." She looked up at the sky once more, than she went back into the house.

After the snacks were done and they had dinner, Renai had a talk with Mrs. Briefs, about her problem with finding a dress. Mrs. Briefs showed her a little room stuffed with materials in different colours and showed her equipment for sewing clothes. Renai was grateful to her and hugged her tightly, and then she went down to business. She found a satin piece of cloth, black; it was perfect for a dress for the ball. She worked the whole evening and a part of the night before she fell asleep on the table.

It was midday when Mrs. Briefs found Renai sleeping in the knit and sew room, she woke her up and asked her if the dress was finished.

"The dress!" Renai exclaimed, immediately awake, she jumped up and grabbed the dress from the table. "I finished and fell asleep here…" She laughed, but then her smile froze when she discovered something dreadful. As she turned the dress around she realized that it wasn't black at all, it was brown! The colours of the night and the weird lamplight had fooled her!

"All that work for nothing!" She cried, throwing the dress on the floor, "now I'll never shine at the magical ball!" Mrs. Briefs just smiled, there was definitely something she was hiding from the girl, but Renai was too upset to notice it.

"Don't fret, dear, I have the solution right here."

"What?" Renai snapped out of her bad mood and turned quickly towards Mrs. Briefs.

"Taadaa!" She sung, holding a brown package in her hands, "it came this morning while you were sleeping, it's for you!"

"The solution is in here, how do you know?"

"A woman's intuition," she giggled, not telling her that Trunks had personally delivered the package to her house. And she wiggled away, back to the kitchen. "I'll make some coffee…"

Renai stared at the brown package in her hands, 'who could have sent it to her?'

"Only one way to find out…" She tore the brown paper off and discovered a white box. A small note was taped onto the top, she opened it and read:

_Dear Renai, _

_Love is only complicated when you think to much,_

_Follow your heart and you will be happy._

_May this satin dress be the key!_

_Enjoy the ball, _

_Love, _

_Trunks_

She removed the top of the box and saw the lavender dress that he bought for her. She couldn't believe her eyes and also couldn't prevent the tears from flowing. The fact that he did this for her, after all she had said to him… It meant so much to her.

She couldn't deny that she loved him, she had always loved him; from the moment they first met. But the fact that he never looked her up once, even when he was nearby, still existed and it prevented her from sharing her love with him.

A big bang released her from her deep thoughts, she quickly brought the dress to her room, and headed towards the kitchen. Mrs. Briefs wasn't there though, and she hurried down to the lab. But there was no sign of Mr. Briefs either!

"Renai!" She heard someone yelling her name, from outside the building; she quickly ran towards the sound and discovered where the commotion was from.

"Bulma!" She cheered, "Trunksie and Vegeta!" You guys are back! She ran to her friends and hugged them. They had changed quite a lot, Trunks was about eight now and Bulma her hair was awfully long. Vegeta still looked the same though.

They all went inside and Mrs. Briefs brought them food and drinks, they had a lot to talk about.

Bulma had gone to the planet Frixx, which was a 2 months travel. She went there because they had great technology and they could teach her a lot. Vegeta went along with her, because he also heard that because of that great technology there were many new ways to train. Of course Trunks went along with his parents, to study a bit but mainly to train with his father (if he could keep up).

When they were done talking, Renai told them there was a party for both them and Marron, of course they were happy to come.

Finally the evening fell, and the guests arrived, the party started after they all toasted to Marron her birthday and the arrival of their friends. The music started and so did the dancing.

Renai was happy with the result, and got a lot of compliments from the guests, not only about the party but also about her dress.

She danced with Goku, Gohan, Bulma, little Trunks and even Mr. Briefs, the black cat that always said on his shoulder was smiling.

After a few hours, Goku took her apart from the rest; there was something he had to talk to her about. They walked over to a corner of the room, where the music wasn't so loud and where there weren't many people.

"What's so important Goku?" He had been acting really mysterious.

"Listen Renai, even though I was told to shut up about this, I think you should know."

"Know what?" She had a feeling it was very important.

"The night that your parents died, and you ran away from home, you were attacked by bandits, right?"

She nodded, "they were relatives of the bandits Trunks had killed three years before that, yes. But you saved me, that was what Bulma told me, and you brought me to Capsule Corps."

"But that's not what really happened…"

"What you mean?" Her heart began to beat louder…

Goku sighed deeply, scratching his head, clearly he had trouble finding the right words. "It wasn't me that rescued you from those bandits… It was Trunks."

Renai couldn't believe her ears, "Trunks?"

Goku nodded, "yes Trunks. He went looking for you and found out from the butlers what happened to your parents, and that you ran off. He saw you were being attacked by bandits again, but as soon as he reached them, they had knocked you unconscious. He killed them, once and for all, and then he took you to Capsule Corps. I was there with the rest and he asked us not to tell you that he had rescued you. He knew that you would want to try and look for him, but it would be too dangerous. He had to train to help kill Cell and after that he had to help the people in his own dimension."

"But couldn't he at least say hello or something?"

"That's what Bulma said too, but he told us that he promised you that when he had come back, he would always be with you. I guess he wanted to stick to that promise."

"But eight years, Goku? That's a lot of time…"

"It was an accident…" A familiar voice sounded behind her, Goku and Renai turned around and discovered it was Trunks who had spoken.

"Well, I better go dance with Chi Chi." Goku said quickly, and he walked towards the dance floor.

"An accident?" Renai repeated Trunks.

"Yes, Renai. I wanted to come to you sooner, but something went wrong with the timeline. I ended up 3 years later than I planned!"

"Oh, Trunks…" She didn't know what to say. Was it true? Was her life of loneliness and agony all based on an accident? Oh, the bitter truth…

He saw the doubt in her eyes and took her hands in his, his eyes holding her look. "I know we have both been through a lot, and I know we never properly dated… I know I have hurt you a lot, caused you a lot of pain and grieve and believe me, the thought of that hurts more than any physical or mental pain I ever felt… But the thought of losing you hurts even more, and I know that I want you with me, in my life, wherever we live it! Remember the note I sent you with the dress?" She nodded. "my love is like that satin dress… beautiful, soft, pure and perfect for you." He held her head in his hands and kissed her soft, warm lips. She immediately answered his kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"Oh Trunks, if only I knew…" She closed her eyes and melted away under the touch of his lips and his body. "But…" That small word made Trunks his heart stop, he let go of her and looked at her with big eyes.

"I don't like the sound of that word…" He whispered.

"But…" She continued, "there is so much that had happened, and even though I can finally accept the past and embrace it, my heart is wounded and I don't think I am ready for a commitment…"

"There you go again," Trunks said angrily, "think, think, think! You think too much, love isn't logical; love isn't just a word and concepts. It's a feeling!"

"A feeling…" Renai repeated softly, her eyes watering. Trunks grabbed her hand and placed it on her heart.

"Yes, Renai, a feeling! Tell me, what do you _fee_l? What does your _heart_ feel? What do you really want the most? I want you to figure out, not think, but _feel_, what is best for _you_." He let go of her hand, "tomorrow night, I will visit you once again and ask you that question for the last time. So I want you to be completely honest, whatever the answer is, I will deal with it. If you want me to leave, I will… I will return to my own dimension and never bother you again. But," he grabbed her face and looked at her with an intense look in his eyes, "I do whatever is best for you because I _love_ you, not because I want it. Because what I want, is to be with you!" He kissed her on her lightly on her lips. "Remember the note I sent you with the dress?" She nodded. "my love is like that satin dress… beautiful, soft, pure and perfect for you." With these words he turned away from her and left the party…

"Trunks…" She whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't know how to listen to my heart…"

**


	7. Chapter 7

**

**Chapter VII"From the Heart"**

"_Let your heart guide you. It whispers,  
so listen closely...."_

_~Land Before Time_

"_The heart has reasons that reason does  
not understand...."_

_~Jacques Benigne Bossuel_

There was only one way to get through the day as quickly as possible; by fighting. Trunks asked Gohan if he wanted to join him, but he had to study with Videl for some exam. However, sweet old Goku was available and only happy to train with him.

"Trying… to … get… some… stuff… off… your mind?" Goku asked through the blocking and punching. But Trunks remained silent, an alternative answer for yes.

"Don't worry Trunks," Goku assured him, "she will realize what you're worth soon enough."

'But that's not what I am afraid of…' Trunks thought, 'I know she really cares about me! The only thing I am worried about is, will she realize that we are meant to be together?'

'My love is like a satin dress… Beautiful, soft, pure and perfect for you…' His words echoed through her head, she couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself. She cleaned the house with Mrs. Briefs, there was a lot of mess left from the party. She helped Mr. Briefs with research and other stuff in the lab… She did groceries and prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner. But these things were simple enough to let her mind wonder, 'what does your _heart_ feel?' She thought about it once again, what _did _her heart feel?

"What's on your mind, sweetpea?" Mrs. Briefs asked the girl that was sunken deeply in her thoughts, "having some love trouble?"

"Oh, ma, let the girl alone." Bulma pushed her mother out of the living room. "Can't you see something important is troubling her?" She turned around and sat down next to Renai, "tell Bulma what is wrong, dear."

"Bulma…" Renai started slowly, "how do I listen to my heart?"

"Oh, dear," Bulma thought about it for a moment before she answered, "that's hard to explain, it's something you have to figure out for yourself. And once you figured it out, it's a piece of cake!"

"But I don't know _how _to figure it out! And I don't have time, he expects an answer tonight!"

"He? You mean Trunks?"

Renai nodded; "uhu. He wants to know what I feel in my heart…"

"But that's easy!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Easy? How can it be easy?"

"Well, do you love him or not?"

"I do, but I don't see…"

"Well there you have it!" Bulma interrupted, "if you love some one, it's natural that you want to be with that person!"

"I love him, but I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know how it will work out; maybe he will leave me in the end or the other way around…"

"Oh, come on, Renai! We never know these things! Love is a beautiful thing, it's a risk worth taking, believe me. If you don't then you will live the rest of your life regretting it!"

She stood up, "I have to visit Master Roshi and the others with little Trunksie tonight, so I have to go… I believe that you will make the choice that is best for you dear, believe in yourself!" She kissed Renai on her cheek and left her behind with her thoughts.

Renai sighed deeply, 'everyone is so nice, trying to cheer me up and give me advice… I know they are right, but still I am not completely satisfied…'

She walked over to her room and started to clean it up, when she picked up a pillow that was lying somewhere on the floor she found the note from Trunks underneath it. She picked it up and read it again…

_Dear Renai, _

_Love is only complicated when you think too much,_

_Follow your heart and you will be happy._

_May this satin dress be the key!_

_Enjoy the ball, _

_Love, _

_Trunks_

Suddenly it hit her… that was the key! She finally understood what everyone was talking about; she finally understood what _he _was talking about it. Somehow she only just really understood it… She _was _thinking too much, it was simple; she had to _follow _her heart. All the worries, all the fear and all the pain came from her mind… Her thoughts played tricks on her feelings and fed her doubts. She just had to simply turn her mind off for a moment; it was the only way to sincerely _feel_!

"Oh Trunks" She exclaimed, "I love you and I want to spend my life with you!" Now that she realized that, it was time to find him and tell him. She grabbed her red jacket of her chair, just like the time when she saw the strange light from the forest, and ran… She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, towards the mystical forest… one more time…

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Trunks yelled; he couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"I mean that she is not in the house," Vegeta replied impatiently, "she yelled something about you and ran outside, that's all I know."

In a second, Trunks was in the yard, 'where could she have gone? We were supposed to meet!' He clenched his teeth together, then suddenly he thought of something; 'meet.' That was the answer! 'Perhaps…' He flew straight towards the forest, towards the open spot. But she wasn't there, no trace of her! He could feel his heart sank into his shoes… To him this fact was a clear answer, "I guess she does not want to spend the rest of her life, with me…" He opened the door to his time-machine and went inside…

And there she was, dressed in the silk lavender gown he had bought for her. Her long, ginger curls decorated her face while her emerald eyes where glistering in the moonlight.

"Renai!" He exclaimed, but she raised her hand to stop him from coming closer. She had something important to share with him.

"Trunks…" Her voice was like honey, so sweet and soft… "This dress, Trunks, is like your love… Beautiful, soft, pure and perfect for me!"

"Renai?" He wasn't sure if he was hearing her well, but she wasn't finished yet.

"I finally realized what you meant," she whispered, stepping closer to him.

"You did?" He answered, barely able to speak.

She nodded; "and guess what?"

"What?" He could manage to bring the word out; his throat was dry and his palms sweaty. Why was he being so nervous?

"I listened to my heart…" She was now so close to him that their noses almost touched.

"What did it say?" He asked her with a soft voice, trembling from tension.

"That I belong to you, and always will…" She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue_

_In a bright flash the trees lid up, for a moment it seemed like midday, then the darkness took over again. The black velvet sky that covered the forest was decorated with tiny diamonds, flickering like candles in a sigh of wind. In the light of the semi-full moon, a shadow fell over the tall grass. A dark figure stepped out of a strange sphere looking object. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, it gave him a dangerous look. There was a certain air about his appearance, something strange… He walked away from the sphere and stepped into the rays of moonlight that shined through the branches. A gust of wind made him tense up as he leaned forward, his hair dancing wildly along his head and shoulders. His appearance was not completely visible; he was still partly covered in the shadows of the trees._

_The wind calmed down again and the sound of rustling trees stopped, his lips curled into a smile as he moved further away from his sphere._

"_Honey, I'm home…" he whispered. "Did you miss me?" _

_Another figure stepped outside of the shadows; her hair was dancing in the wild wind._

"_I missed you with all my heart, darling. I am glad you're home again."_

"_How's our daughter?" The man asked his wife._

_The woman turned around, to reveal a small girl with ginger hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Papa!" She cheered, and ran into the arms of the tall man._

"_Doing great, but she missed you." The woman smiled and kissed her husband._

"_Don't worry, honey, I will always return to you, for this is my home now."_

"_I love you, Trunks." She whispered sweetly._

"_And I love you, Renai."_

_THE END!!_

_**_


End file.
